Snuffles
by Krissyy
Summary: When Sirius is thought to be a stray dog and adopted, Remus must rescue him.


"Sirius, did you eat the whole box of cereal?" called Remus as he stared, disappointed, into the empty cabinet on a Saturday morning.

"What cereal?" came the reply, from a battered green couch in the living room area of the apartment.

Remus sighed, ruffling his hair impatiently. "The cereal we bought last night, Pads. The Cinnamon Toast Crunch."

"Oh… oh, yeah, I might've had some."

"Some!" cried Remus. "The whole box is gone!"

Sirius's head appeared over the back of the couch so he could see into the kitchen where his friend was standing. "Well, I woke up last night, and I was so hungry. You know how I am with midnight snacks. And it was just calling to me, Moony. I tried to save you some 'cause I know you love it, but… it was just so good."

A frown darkened Remus's face and he slammed the cabinet shut. "You are so frustrating."

"I know. But that's what you love about me."

"Actually, um, _no_, it's not."

Sirius stuck out his tongue, the picture of immaturity.

Remus shook his head, sighing again. "Get dressed, or we'll be late."

"Late?" yelped Sirius. "Oh, Merlin. Where are you dragging me today?"

"Nowhere _bad_," confirmed Remus. "We're meeting James and Lily and baby Harry at the park downtown. Are you honestly that forgetful?"

"Yes," said Sirius, jumping off the couch.

----

The park was in a regular part of town, filled with Muggles walking their dogs, chatting with friends, and playing with their kids. There were plenty of more wizard-friendly places that James and Lily could go to in Godric's Hollow, but they liked to come out here to visit their old friends sometimes.

"Hullo, Prongs!" Sirius said cheerfully as they approached where Lily and James were standing.

"Evans," he regarded Lily, then plucked Harry from her arms. The baby made giggling noises as his godfather swung him about. Remus looked on, smiling, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Black," Lily reciprocated, trying to look stern, yet secretly hiding a smile.

"_Technically_, Padfoot," Remus commented, "you can't call Lily 'Evans' anymore, seeing as her last name is Potter now."

"Very true," added Lily.

"Oh, I can call her whatever I want," Sirius argued, then abruptly stopped swinging Harry, peering intently at something in the distance.

"What is it, Pads?" asked James teasingly. "See a pretty poodle?"

"No…" Sirius was obviously distracted. "No. No, it's that guy from the hair salon. D'you remember him, Moony?"

"Er… no."

"I drove you to the hair salon because _a_, you, for some reason, prefer to get your hair cut the Muggle way instead of using a simple severing charm, and _b_, me and my super awesome motorcycle are your only means of Muggle transportation."

"Well, yes, that I remember."

Sirius nodded frantically. "Yeah, and then some guy at the salon looked at me and was all, 'Ooh, yeah, looks like you need a haircut real bad.'"

Remus smirked, apparently now remembering this. Lily had an eyebrow raised and was watching Harry, who was still in Sirius's arms.

"He insulted my hair!" exclaimed Sirius, as if he had been expecting a more dramatic outcome when his tale got to this point.

"Yes, we get that, Padfoot," James said. "And what did you do then?"

"Well… I was about to pull out my wand, but then I remembered where I was, and so I stopped. Then I was about to pummel him Muggle-style, but Moony gave me a death stare, and so I didn't do that, either." He paused. "Wish I had." Chewing his lower lip, he then burst out, "Gah! I need to know if that's really him, and what he's up to right now! I just got this urge… It's spy time."

And with that, he ran across the street into an alleyway, after handing Harry over to Remus, who was thoroughly taken aback by this.

James fiddled with his glasses.

Remus began to smile slightly as Harry grabbed hold of his thumb.

Lily blinked. "Er…"

A few seconds later, a shaggy black dog crossed the street and came into the park, walking by the wizards and witch. Instead, he headed to the other side of the park, where Sirius's hair salon man, a guy with gelled brown hair, had just begun walking away with a young woman.

Lily rolled her eyes, sighing. "Honestly."

"He'll probably be a while," stated Remus. "We can just talk a bit, and I'll be sure he gets home safely. He's most likely forgotten that I have the only key."


End file.
